


Chara's Performance

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Genocide!Chara, Post-No Mercy Route, Post-Soulless Pacifist Route, Resets, Song - Freeform, i don't even know man, or poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk might be gone, but Chara still has something left to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chara's Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the song Chara sings is not mine. My amazing friend made it and she's too shy to post it so, you know. And I got an idea based on it so here it is.

  The scene was round, shiny planks covering it as the curtains parted. From a stair on the left, a human climbed on the stage. Their bright orange hair fluttered as they jumped the small steps. They walked to the middle, where a single microphone stood on it’s stand. They picked it up. It was cold against their long, pale fingers. In one quick motion, they turned their head to the crowd for the first time.

 

  Their sharp green eyes looked trough the seats. Searching for someone, or for something. They didn’t find it though and just for a second, an unreadable emotion crossed their face. They coughed and addressed the room:

 

  “This song is about an old friend.

 

It was a long time ago

I was asleep in my grave,

But someone fell on top of it

And now I am awake.

 

I made my choiche to follow them

To the end of their journey,

They didn’t know what to do

But they counted on me

So I convinced them to fight,

It was an easy task for me

To not give them the choiche of mercy.

 

I used their dirty hands to stab my mom

And I didn’t even feel sorry at all,

Yet, still I wasn’t happy

Until I could kill every single one.

 

I saw so many monsters

By my hands, they all dissppaered

My hands were coverd in dust,

But even when I stabbed them all, 

Still, I wasn’t happy.

 

So I pressed reset

And I gave them many choiches

Yet, they stiil did a genocide run,

And so I called them a perv,

 

So now, one more reset, 

This’ll be the last

We befriended all the monsters, 

Even managed to break The Barrier,

Everyone was free

My biggest goal accomplished,

But I still couldn’t be a happy person. 

So, once again, I killed them all,

Monsters, humans, everyone.

  
  


  It was different this time, though. They didn’t come back.  _ You _ didn’t come back. I tried to reset again, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t even leave your body anymore. I’m-I’m stuck. I wanted to get rid of everyone and then just reset again. Everything would’ve turned back to normal. It wouldn’t have mattered if I murdered my mom, because she would still be alive if I turned back… 

  To be honest, I never wanted to give you your ‘happy ending’. If you could spend the rest of your life with all of the amazing friends you made, you would’ve soon forgotten that I even exist. I would’ve been alone again... I dind’t wanna be alone again… Huh, in the end, I guess it doesn’t really matter what I want. It never really did to begin with. I’m alone now anyways... And you know what the worst part is? That there’s never gonna be anyone to come and tell me that it’s not my fault.”

  
  They were done. Their hands were trembling. The microphone fell and landed on the floor. They were shaking as they went off the stage and to the door. No one made a move to help them as they made their way through the dust-coated seats.


End file.
